


Bad News

by TheHonPhryneFisher



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonPhryneFisher/pseuds/TheHonPhryneFisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a oneshot prequel of S2E7 (Blood at the Wheel). I hope you like it. By the way, this is my first proper fanfic that I've written so advice would be greatly appreciated. PS- I do not own Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries or any of the characters and storylines, my writing is purely for the enjoyment of myself and others who choose to read it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad News

Jack sat alone at his desk. He couldn’t believe the news that he had just heard. He recounted the message that he received from Hugh regarding a motorcar incident that had taken place overnight. The message was somewhat unclear, but the words that he was able to hear brought tears to his eyes. “Miss Fisher… a crashed motorcar”  
“Why… oh Phryne… why?? Why did this have to happen to you?”  
He looked down and saw that his pad of paper was becoming soaked with tears. He couldn’t even bear to touch the toast and coffee that sat on the desk next to him. Not after the news. The bad news. The terrible news.  
At this point he was somewhat relieved that no one could hear him at this point in time- he could never cry in front of his colleagues, especially not the Deputy Commissioner.   
Jack realised something else too at this point. He realised what Miss Phryne Fisher really meant to him. When they first met, she managed to sneak her way into a murder scene for a supposed ‘call of nature’, and eventually solved the case with him. Since that day, they had grown to rely on each other, not just in a professional sense, but also in a personal sense. They needed each other. He remembered all the memories that they had- the fan dance at the gentlemen’s club, the supposed ‘distraction’ that was a kiss, the nightcaps and flirting after every case was solved. He wanted to continue these- they both loved them. But then he heard the bad news.   
Jack cried even harder at this point. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed. “I need you Phryne… why did this happen? It must be wrong… why Phryne? Why you?”  
He glanced up at the clock and noticed that he should have left to arrive at the scene fifteen minutes earlier. He dried his tear-soaked eyes and composed himself as much as was physically possible, and closed the door to his office.   
His emotions would have to be put on hold. He had a job to do, no matter how painful it would be. Hugh needed him at that crash site. And Phryne needed him too. She always needed him. He opened the front door of the station, sighed, and then headed out to the car.   
Jack wiped a stray tear from his eyes and started the car. “Oh Phryne…” he sighed to himself once more, and drove off to the crash scene.


End file.
